The Demi-Wizard Tournament
by LizCraft
Summary: When the dark mark appears in the sky during the 422cnd annual Quidditch World Cup, Dumbledore contacts an old friend of his for help, Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes. When the Seven, along with Will, Nico, and Calypso, join the Triwizard tournament to help protect Harry, How will it begin? How will it end? And who is that lurking over there in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

**Hey, guys! So this is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. It takes place during the golden trio's 4th year at Hogwarts (The Triwizard tournament), and after BOO (TOA doesn't happen but Leo and Calypso are back).**

 **A disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and/or Harry Potter (if I did, they would have a ton of grammar and spelling mistakes)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Finally, I thought to myself, leaning back. We were all back together.

After weeks of searching, and hoping, Leo had returned from the dead, and had come back to camp on Festus, with none other than Calypso herself. Making him the only person to have ever found Ogygia; not once, but twice.

We had had a difficult time getting the crew and Coach Hedge together; with Frank and Hazel helping the legion, Piper and Coach in LA, Percy and I studying for our entrance exams for UNR (University of New Rome), and Jason being Pontifex Maximus and all.

We had finally found a date, August 29th, two days before school started for everyone.

We were all lounging around in the big house. Sadly, Coach had to leave early to help Mellie take care of their kid.

Jason, Frank, and Leo were talking and joking around, no doubt of Leo's "death", and their girlfriends. Piper and Hazel had managed to corner Calypso. And Percy…. Percy was sitting on the side, a wistful expression on his face.

I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said softly, sitting down next to him.

He didn't respond; He was staring at something. I followed his gaze and saw that he was watching Calypso, his eyes never leaving her face.

Normally, I would be angry, and probably judo-flip him, if I caught Percy staring at another girl like that, but I knew the real reason.

When we were fourteen, Percy had been trapped on Ogygia and had unintentionally caused her to fall for him. Meanwhile, here at camp, we had thought he was dead. Percy had returned to camp, breaking Calypso's heart, just as we had started burning his funeral shroud.

"Hey, it wasn't your fault! There was nothing you could do!"

Percy looked at me, his eyes glistening with tears.

"It is my fault, Annie! I was the reason she turned so bitter! I was the reason she was stuck on that stupid island for three extra years!" he paused, taking a deep breath.

"When we were trapped in…." He took another breath, "in… in…."

"Tartarus?" I said gently.

"Yeah; when we were there, facing the Arai, I was cursed by Calypso, so you could never stay by my side. That I would never find the one I truly loved. You stumbled around, blind from the curse of Polyphemus, and I couldn't help you. Whenever I got close, you disappeared, and reappeared away from me, far away."

"Percy, I had no idea," I said, trying to find comforting words, but they eluded me.

"I know wise girl, but I could never forgive myself for it. She was always my biggest 'what if?'"

His voice was so full of pain and remorse; it hurt me to hear him like that.

I took his face in my hands and forced him to look at me.

"Perseus Jackson, listen to me, you are an amazing person. I know that if you had had a spare minute to breath, you would have gone searching for her. Do NOT blame yourself. It is not your fault. Now…." I said, releasing his face, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He massaged his jaw and said, "That I have the best girlfriend in the world?"

"Good answer" I answered, and leaned down to kiss him.

Our lips had barely touched when a large crash sounded, making us jump.

I looked around for the source of the sound.

My eyes landed on a handsome tawny screech owl that was perched atop one of the various Pac-man machines.

Everyone looked at me.

"You're our owl expert Miss Chase,"

I looked at Leo.

"Never call me Miss Chase again,"

"Alright then," he said, eyes twinkling, "How about Mrs. Jackson?"

I didn't answer but felt my cheeks redden slightly.

I slowly approached the bird and retrieved the letter from its beak.

"It's for Chiron."

"What is for me?"

We turned to face the doorway.

Chiron was standing there in wheelchair form; next to him, with a bow in his hand, stood the head counselor of Apollo's cabin, Will Solace.

I silently handed Chiron the letter and stepped back. He opened it, breaking the wax seal and started to read.

The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fireplace and the slight pinging from the Pac-man machines.

Chiron's eyebrows furrowed, his face growing grimmer the more he read.

I felt Percy shift uncomfortably next to me.

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Will, if you could kindly go and fetch Mr. Di Angelo, and come back here….. And could you please bring our feathered friend to Hades' cabin? Thank you." Chiron added on, as Will turned to leave.

Will nodded and whistled; the owl flew across the room and landed on his arm.

After he left, Chiron turned to us and said: "you might want to sit down."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jason exclaimed after Chiron had finished explaining.

I didn't fully comprehend the situation, but apparently there are these people who use magic and wands, and potions, and call themselves Witches and Wizards, and the headmaster of their school in the UK needs, sorry, wants our help to protect the "chosen" one.

Everyone looked excited, even Nico. Everyone but Percy; and I wasn't the only one who noticed his sullen expression.

"Percy?" Chiron asked, leaning forward "is something wrong?"

Percy looked up at him, his face filled with annoyance.

"Is something wrong?! Of course something's wrong! Me and Annabeth just got back from Tartarus! On top of that, we just finished fighting a war, or did you forget already? There is no way I am going to get myself involved in another war! There's no way!"

Chiron took a deep breath and said in a steely calm tone,

"Percy, I understand that this is hard for you to accept, but please, Albus Dumbledore is an old friend and a legacy of Athena as well. He wouldn't ask for help unless he thought the situation was very bad."

"I don't care! I'm sick and tired of risking my neck for everyone!"

Percy stormed out of the room in a huff, leaving the rest of us sitting there, shocked.

"I'll go talk to him."

I looked hard at Calypso.

"I'll go talk to him, he's my boyfriend," I said firmly before stalking out of the room.

I bumped into Jake Mason on the way out of the big house.

"Jake, have you seen Percy?"

"Yeah, he was heading down to the beach; he looked royally pissed off about something….. What happened?"

I sighed.

"Too much… Thanks, I'll see you at dinner."

I sprinted down the path that led to the beach and prayed that I would get there before Percy decided to submerge the whole camp in seawater (don't ask- it's happened before).

Percy was sitting on the sand, a fisherman sat next to him.

Poseidon.

I strained to hear their conversation.

"….. Think I can do it, dad," Percy was saying "I just don't want to fail this kid like I did the crew of the Argo II."

"Percy, do not fret. I know that you will make the right choice."

"Thanks, dad."

"Of course Percy, sadly, I must be going; I told Amphitrite that I was going out fishing…. You know how she disapproves of our relationship." Poseidon sounded crestfallen.

"Don't worry dad, you went fishin' for feelings, so technically you didn't lie."

I heard a faint sigh as Poseidon turned to sea breeze and took a deep breath.

"Percy."

He turned and smiled at me.

"Listen, I know that it's hard for you to accept another quest after what we went through, but honestly, just imagine, this kid might have no one to protect him or her, but you, you always had friends to help you, and look where it got you. You saved Olympus more times than any other hero ever! This kid, they might not have people who can guide them through and protect them. If you won't do it for me, do it for them."

Percy took a deep breath.

"Fine, I'll do it; not just for him or her, but because you asked so nicely."

"You're so full of kelp."

"I know."

We quickly headed back towards the big house. We entered the Rec room and sat down.

"Percy agreed to go," I supplied helpfully to the others.

"Wonderful! I will message Albus straight away. I want all ten of you to get a good night's sleep; we have a busy month ahead of us."

We all nodded and headed towards the dining pavilion.

After dinner, the ten of us broke into couples and started walking towards the cabins.

"Good night, wise girl," Percy said as we stopped outside my cabin, cabin 6.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your cabin? I mean the harpies might eat you," I asked teasingly.

Percy puffed out his chest.

"I'm a big boy now, I think I can handle them myself…. I think…."

I laughed.

He brushed aside a stray blonde curl and kissed my forehead.

"Good night Annabeth."

"Good night Seaweed brain."

I watched as Percy turned and walked off towards his own cabin, stopping at Hestia's hearth on the way and wishing her a good night (something he had started doing after the battle of Manhattan, and continued after the war with Gaea).

I entered my own cabin and saw Malcolm standing there waiting for me.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, we are going on another quest," I said with a pained smile.

"We have a lot of planning to do, so get some rest."

"Good night Annabeth."

"Good night Malcolm"

I got ready for bed, climbed into my bunk, and silently prayed to Morpheus and Hypnos to protect me from my dreams as I slept.

 _*I dreamed that I was back in Arachne's cave, the floor cracking and shifting under my feet._

" _Daughter of Athena," a hissing voice said from behind me._

" _Arachne," I said, turning to face my mother's mortal enemy._

" _You think your quest will save the chosen one?! Dark powers are awakening, as strong and as old as the Gods themselves!"_

" _We've defeated worse than the Gods," I said triumphantly._

" _Well, there will be losses," she said, starting to scuttle forward, "Starting with your puny male friend- Perseus Jackson!"_

 _The floor suddenly gave way and I fell into the darkness*_

"Annabeth; wake up!" A sharp voice said, waking me up.

My eyes snapped open, and quickly adjusted to the light.

It was Malcolm. He was sitting next to me, concern and worry showed on his face.

"Percy?" I mumbled weakly.

"I'm here," his voice cut in as he quickly bounded forward.

"I'm here, the patrol harpies almost ate me, but I'm here. You're alright, we're out and we're never ever going back."

"Stay with me?" I asked him.

"Of course Annie,"

I faintly saw him nod at Malcolm, telling him that it was alright.

Malcolm shut off the lights, and Percy crawled into bed next to me.

I put my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

No one will touch Percy Jackson. Not if I have a say in the matter.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **That was Chapter one!**

 **What did you guys think? Please review! I want to hear what you guys have to say!**

 **No hate comments, please. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but any hate- don't do it here. You don't like my story, don't read it.**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**Hey, guys!**

 **Wow, I really have to say thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed the story, I just don't know what to say! I'm glad you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I was going to post this chapter on Wednesday, but I was on a school trip for a few days…. And my desktop computer didn't fit into my suitcase ;)**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, I really do…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Harry's POV**

"…. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year-"

"What?!" I gasped.

I looked over at Fred and George; they were both staring at Dumbledore in shock, too appalled to speak.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up most of the teacher's time and energy; but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have a great pleasure in announcing that this year in Hogwarts-"

A crash echoed through the hall. Everyone turned to find the source of the sound.

Neville had knocked over his goblet, resulting in a loud crash as it hit his plate.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"As I was saying, ladies and gentlewizards….. This year, for the first time in the past century, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry shall be hosting the Triwizard tournament!"

Mayhem broke out.

Everyone instantly started cheering, talking, and murmuring.

I looked around in confusion- _**what was the Triwizard tournament?**_

"SILENCE!"

All eyes turned to Dumbledore as a hush fell over the hall.

"However, this year we have two drastic changes. The first, as a safety measure, only students who are of age may enter the-"

Collective groans were heard throughout the room.

"Rubbish!" Fred and George shouted in unison.

I chuckled.

A faint pinging noise sounded.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. As I was saying, the second change is that this year, we will not only be hosting the Durmstrang Institute, and the Beaubaxtons Academy, we will be hosting a third school, all the way from the far off continent of America, the Delphi Institute for the gifted.

"I must warn you, the students of the Delphi Institute do not study the same course of magic as we do at Hogwarts, they study a harder, and more complex brand of magic; Elemental magic."

More murmurs echoed through the room.

"That's one of the hardest branches of magic, apart from Wandlore!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

"You are correct Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, causing Hermione to blush. "Elemental magic is extremely hard to learn and even harder to control, so I would advise you not to provoke the students of the Delphi Institute in any way. That is all of importance, I think; Prefects, please lead your houses to your respective common rooms. "

* * *

"Blimey, what do you reckon?" Seamus asked me.

Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron, and I, were sitting in our dormitory talking about Dumbledore's speech.

"I've never heard of the Triwizard tournament before, what is it?" Dean asked them timidly.

"Me either," I added on, sensing Deans discomfort.

"Well, it's only the most bloody terrifying and exciting tournament ever, even more than Quidditch!" Ron then launched into an explanation of the three champions, the tasks, and the eternal fame and glory the winner receives.

After a while of joking and goofing around, we decided to shut the lights and go to sleep.

 _*I stood in a dark cavern. My first thought went to the Chamber of Secrets, but I dismissed the thought as I looked around._

 _A few feet away was a darkness, a sheer cliff into nothingness, a bottomless pit of evil._

 _At the edge of the cliff stood a small, hunched figure. Wormtail._

" _My lord Kronos…." He whispered, whimpering._

 _The chanting I had heard stopped suddenly and a cold wind blew through the room as if the pit was taking a breath._

" _I understand, my lord. It shall be released during the first task."_

 _Suddenly my scar burned a white hot, and I yelled out in pain. *_

I woke up, shivering and sweating, my sheets twisted around me.

"Harry, Harry! Are you alright mate? Wake up!"

I made out the blurry image of Ron standing over me.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"Blimey mate, that didn't sound like no nightmare, you were thrashing around and yelling," Seamus said.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep," I shot back at him.

"Can't mate, breakfast in ten minutes,' he replied plainly, starting to get ready.

I quickly put on my glasses, the room coming into focus.

"Blimey Harry, are you sure you're all right? You were clutching your scar, and you kept muttering something…. Kronos?" Ron asked me as we walked down to breakfast.

"No idea, I'll ask Hermione,"

We reached the Great Hall, hurried over to the Gryffindor table, and quickly sat down.

"Morning Harry, Ron; How'd you sleep?" Hermoine said cheerfully, sitting down across from us.

"Terrible," I answered, helping myself to some waffles.

"Yeah, he was clutching his scar…. And he kept muttering to himself…. Kronos…" Ron supplied helpfully.

"Kronos?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah," Ron said, "Whatever that means…"

Fred and George came walking down the table, handing out the new fourth year schedules.

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked worriedly, his eyes skimming over the parchment.

"Double potions," I replied, shaking my head.

The three of us raced down to the dungeons and grabbed seats in the back before Snape arrived.

"Good morning class," Snape said, entering the room, his black robes billowing out behind him.

"Antidotes. If brewed correctly, they can stop almost any poison; but… if brewed incorrectly…." he grinned nastily, "can hasten the effects of the poison."

He flicked his wand towards the blackboard.

"On the board is a simple poison that I would like each of you to brew, and next cla-"

"But professor," Hermione exclaimed. "Isn't brewing poisons in class illegal?"

"Are you questioning my teaching methods, Miss Granger?"

"No professor."

"I hope not. Ten points from Gryffindor." He snapped. "You have one hour… begin."

I clamored to start mixing the poison, reading each line carefully.

An hour later, I placed my flask on Snape's desk, my hands slippery from sweat.

"Homework," he announced as I reached my seat once more.

"I would like each of you to research antidotes. I want a one-foot long essay on them. Around December, I will be checking to see if any of you managed to successfully mix a proper antidote. Good day."

"Is he serious about wanting to poison one of us?" Ron asked nervously as we exited the dungeons.

"It's Snape," I replied, "so you can never know."

* * *

As Ron, Hermione, and I, reached the entrance hall; we were greeted by a large group of students, standing around a sign that had been placed in the center of the hall.

Ron, being the tallest stood on tiptoe to read the sign to me and Hermione.

 **THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

 **The delegations from Beaubaxtons, Durmstrang, and Delphi will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early-**

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't be able to poison us at all!"

 **Students will return their bags to their respective dormitories, and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the welcoming feast.**

* * *

September flew by, and the weather turned colder as October came to pass; finally, it was the day the other students would arrive.

Rumors had been going around about who would try and enter, what the tournament would involve, and what the newcomers would be like.

I noticed that the castle was undergoing a thorough cleaning. Grimy paintings had been scrubbed. Suits of armor stood gleaming and shining, and Filch was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes, that he terrified a pair of first year Ravenclaws into hysterics.

At five-thirty, we ran up, along with the other Gryffindors, to the tower to put our bags away, and hurried down to join the rest of the school in the courtyard.

As we ran down one of the marble staircases, Hermoine turned to me and said: "I was in the library today, looking up Kronos…"

I felt Ron roll his eyes at the mention of Hermione in the library. I ignored him and remembered my dream from months before.

"Did you find anything?" I asked her eagerly as we passed a group of seventh year Hufflepuffs.

"I did…. But Harry, Kronos is a myth."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron asked her bluntly.

"It means he's not real, he's a made-up story." She huffed.

"What story was he mentioned in?" I asked, not believing for a minute that the library would hold any storybooks.

"Well… not exactly a story…. Thousands of years ago, in ancient Greece, the Greeks believed Kronos to be the Titan and lord of time, in the Roman Empire, however, he was called Saturn."

We reached the courtyard before I could respond.

* * *

"Nearly six" Ron said checking his watch, "How d'you they're coming?" the train?"

"I doubt it," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

I looked up at the sky, "How then; broomsticks?"

"I don't think so… not from that far away…" Hermione countered.

"A portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate- maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't apparate inside the grounds, Ron! How often do I have to tell you?" Hermoine said with a sigh.

* * *

The delegations from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang had arrived and had entered the castle, leaving the Hogwarts students standing outside, shivering.

Ron's stomach rumbled.

"I hope the Delphi Institute hurries up, I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!"

"There!" I heard someone shout, pointing towards the forbidden forest.

In the distance, the sun had started to set, and a dark shape appeared on the horizon.

"It's a sleigh!" I heard a first-year shout.

"It's a dragon!" another first year shouted, losing her head completely.

The first guess was closest.

I watched in awe as two more flying horses, smaller than Beaubaxtons, landed on the cobblestones in front of us, an old fashioned chariot was attached to them.

Riding on the chariot were three people, two teenagers, and an older and shorter man.

"That's all the students?" I heard a fifth-year whisper behind me.

One of the teenagers, a boy with raven black hair jumped out and started tending to the horses, as the other one, a blonde girl, helped the older the older man off the chariot.

Once they had left the chariot, the boy murmured something, and the horses flew off.

"Chiron," Dumbledore said, shaking the man's hand.

"Albus," he said, looking around. "So this is Hogwarts… impressive."

I glanced at the two teenagers who were standing open-mouthed, gaping at the castle.

Hermione nudged me and pointed at the short man, a look of shock and bewilderment on her face.

I looked at him and understood why.

He was sitting in a wheelchair, a motorized wheelchair.

 _ **How is that possible? Muggle electronics shouldn't work at Hogwarts!**_

I looked at Dumbledore expectantly, but he just kept smiling and continued talking.

"Is this everyone Chiron? You said ten were coming.''

"Yes. They should be here soon. Percy would you kindly….?" The man, Chiron, said, turning towards the black haired boy.

The boy nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated.

Suddenly the moon didn't seem to shine so brightly, and the air turned a few degrees colder.

I shivered and pulled my robes tighter around me.

"I wish they'd hurry up! I'm starving!" Ron moaned next to me.

The shadows in front of us darkened and solidified.

They melted away as suddenly as they had darkened, to reveal a group of about eight people standing in a circle, holding hands.

As we watched, horrified, a pale boy slumped over and would've fallen, if the blond boy next to him hadn't caught him.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, stumbling back.

"Nico!" the blond girl from before, shouted.

"Neeks; no more underworldly magic until you are given some Ambrosia – doctor's orders," The blond kid said.

"Is there a place where Mr. Di Angelo can rest temporarily?" Chiron, I think, asked Dumbledore.

"Of course, Madame Pomfrey shall show you to one of the classrooms."

The blond boy flashed Dumbledore a grateful smile as he followed Madame Pomfrey into the castle, supporting the other boy.

The other Delphi students stood grouped together; I could see that they were shivering, all of them wearing T-shirts and jeans.

 _ **Why are they dressed like muggles?**_ I thought to myself, as we followed Professor McGonagall into the Great hall.

Once we were seated at the Gryffindor table, I looked at Ron and Hermione.

"What was that thing Delphi's headmaster sitting on?" Ron asked us.

"It's called a motorized wheelchair," I answered, "it's a muggle thing for people who have trouble walking."

"Bloody hell, it's creepy."

"Hush, they're starting!" Hermione said, hitting Ron gently on the arm.

"OK, OK, jeez woman calm down!"

I bit my lip to stifle my laughter.

"Now," Dumbledore said, his voice echoing through the hall. "I would like to welcome our friends from the Beaubaxtons Academy of magic, and their headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

* * *

 **Chapter two!**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Please review! I want to know what you think!**

 **A couple of thinking questions for you guys:**

 **What do you think is going to be released during the first task?**

 **And secondly - Who is going to be the "Delphi" (AKA Camp Half-Blood) champion?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	3. Chapter 3: Piper

**Hey, guys!**

 **So I woke up to um find that I had um… 12 reviews to my story…. Wow…. I really can't express my thanks to all of you who took the time to write one; btw I was smiling like an idiot as I walked into school (thanks guys** **)**

 **Anyway, thanks to your amazing reviews you get an early chapter! (Even though it's a filler chapter)**

 **Alright I'm done blabbering.**

 **Disclaimer: *sighs* I only own the plot**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pipers POV**

5 hours earlier…..

"I can't believe we're about to meet actual wizards!" Jason told me as I put my bags in a pile on the big house porch.

"Yeah," I responded, "its pretty mind blowing… I mean, Gods and monsters are real, so why not witches and wizards?"

"Yeah, because who wouldn't want to meet the people who tried to eat Hansel and Gretel, and who have the power to turn people into toads…. Or ferrets…?"Percy joked as he walked up the steps towards us.

"For your information Aquaman, Chiron says they are good people." Jason shot at him.

"Whatever you say Superman," he said with a laugh. "Do you know where Annabeth is?"

"Try her cabin; she's probably working out some last minute kinks in our entrance…."

"Thanks Piper."

Percy started to leave when he turned, and almost fell off the porch.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Chiron wants the ten of us at Zeus's fist in five."

"Thanks Perce"

"Of course"

After Percy walked off, I turned to Jason; there was worry in his eyes.

"What's on your mind Sparky?" I asked him cautiously.

"I'm just worried about them Pipes."

"Jason I-"

"I know what you're gonna say; that the can take care of themselves, but…." He paused seeing the look on my face.

"But, I mean, they say that they're alright, but they won't tell us the full story; they both still have nightmares, and you saw Percy's reaction when Chiron announced the quest. What'll happen if one of them is picked to be the triwizard champion?"

I looked at him; speechless. For the first time in a while, I had no idea what to say.

"We'll worry about it when it happens; for now, we should get going." I said finally, as I glanced at my watch.

* * *

Jason and I entered the clearing that held Zeus's fist, the site of the battle of the labyrinth.

"Ahh; Jason, Piper, please join us." Chiron said, motioning us forward.

"As most of you know, we are going to the magic school of Hogwarts-"

Percy, Jason, and Leo burst out laughing.

"Hog…Warts..? Who names a school after a pigs skin disease?!" Leo gasped in between gasps, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"Yeah, what the Hades? What type of name is that?!" Percy asked, laughing hysterically.

I saw Annabeth shaking her head at her boyfriend's antics.

"Boy's," I said, charmspeak filling my voice, "Chiron would like to continue."

The three immediately shut up as their eyes glazed over, and they looked at Chiron expectantly.

"As I was saying, Hogwarts is a school of magic; the only Demigods who are able to perform any form of wizardry are the children of Hecate. Luckily, there is a more complex branch of magic called στοιχειώδη μαγεία, or in English: magic of the elements.

"Each of you, except for Jason, Percy, Leo, Nico, and Hazel; will be given an element, and blessed by Hecate, and of course-god of that element."

"Umm…. Chiron? How exactly are we supposed to do that?" I asked him, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"There is a saying in the wizarding world: the wand chooses the wizard. In our case its: the element chooses the Demigod."

"And how are supposed to do that?" I asked him again.

"We should be able to help with that."

The eleven of us turned towards the sound.

Five people…well, Gods, stood there.

Zeus, in a gray pinstriped suit; Poseidon, in his trademark Bermuda shorts, T-shirt, and fishermen's hat; Hades, in a simple yet elegant, black suit; Hephaestus, in his smoldering overall jumpsuit; and lastly, a Goddess, I assumed was Hecate, goddess of magic.

We all immediately kneeled.

"Rise, saviors of Olympus," Zeus boomed in thundering voice.

I watched as Poseidon's face softened when he saw his son.

"Heroes," he said, "you have been chosen to undertake this special quest, but to do so, each of you must be able to control one of the four elements."

"Step forward, my heroes" Hecate said.

Annabeth, Frank, Will, Calypso, and I stepped forward as a golden aura engulfed us.

It faded away as soon as it appeared.

"When I call your name, move forward and close your eyes."

The five of us nodded.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Hecate's voice rang out.

No one made a sound as she stepped towards the other four Gods.

She closed her eyes and relaxed, the four gods did the same; while doing so, each of them sent out a tendril of energy, the hummed and hung in the air around Annabeth, each glowing a separate color.

Zeus's power, which glowed white, suddenly wrapped itself around the girl, dissolving into her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Air," Hecate announced softly, as Annabeth opened her eyes, blinking.

She curtseyed the Hecate and Zeus, and retreated to where we were standing.

I saw Percy sending his uncle dirty looks; I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing.

"Calypso, daughter of Atlas," Hecate called out.

* * *

Soon, I was the only on unsorted.

Annabeth and Calypso had both gotten Air; Will had gotten Fire, and Frank had been chosen by Water.

"Piper, daughter of Aphrodite."

I stepped forward nervously and closed my eyes, letting relaxation and tranquility to fill me.

I felt a warm presence surround me, as images started flashing through my mind; waves crashing on a beach, wind blowing through leaves, a blazing fire, and the planet Earth seen from space.

I tried to find a connection with one of the elements.

Water- too unpredictable.

Air- too reckless.

Fire- too destructive.

Earth… despite our recent war with Gaea, I felt a connection to it, a spark in the darkness.

"Piper Mclean, daughter of Earth."

I opened my eyes and curtseyed to Hecate and Hades.

"Now that everyone has been chosen, no quest is complete without a-"

"Not a prophecy, not a prophecy," I heard Percy pray next to me.

"A prophecy," Hecate finished.

After bidding the Gods goodbye, we headed to Rachel's cave, the home of the Oracle.

As we entered the cave, Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up to greet us.

"My dear," Chiron said kindly, "We need a prophecy."

Rachel looked grim.

"Of course."

She closed her eyes and swooned.

When she opened her eyes, they glowed a brilliant shade of emerald green, and green smoke swirled around the room; lighting it with an eerie glow.

 _Ten shall be chosen to cross the seas,_

 _To enter the quest of the three deeds;_

 _The mark of Zeus will lead the way,_

 _The hero's path to save the day;_

 _A villain as old as time itself,_

 _Shall creep upon, with marveled stealth;_

 _But beware of a traitor in a foreign land,_

 _And two shall perish by Evil's hand._

The smoke dimmed as Rachel collapsed; Jason and Percy catching her before she hit the ground.

"Come heroes, we have much to discuss," Chiron said gravely.

We skipped lunch that day.

The ten of us sat in the big house rec room; a heavy silence filled the air.

"The prophecy," Calypso said finally, breaking the mood.

"Yes. The prophecy," Chiron said, looking up.

The centaur had spent a good portion of the last fifteen minutes in deep thought.

"Ten shall be chosen to cross the seas, to enter the quest of the three deeds." Hazel recited.

"The ten of us, traveling to the UK to enter the wizard's tournament," Annabeth responded breathlessly.

Chiron nodded.

"The mark of Zeus will lead the way, the hero's path to save the day," Hazel continued.

"Zeus's symbol is a lightning bolt, so I guess his mark would be the same right?" Jason asked no one in particular.

Annabeth nodded.

"The line after that about the hero's path is pretty clear," Jason finished his statement.

"A villain as old as time itself, shall creep upon, with marveled stealth,"

"As old as time itself?" Leo mused, "He must have a - OW!"

His last words were caused by a punch in the arm (courtesy of Frank).

"What the Hera was that for?" Leo asked, rubbing his now sore arm.

Frank pointed his chin in the direction of Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will.

They were staring at each other, shock and terror showing, clear as day, in their eyes.

"It can't be….." Percy muttered, running his hand through his hair distractedly.

"He couldn't have risen, my father would have warned me….." Nico muttered, distracted as well.

 _ **What were they talking about?!**_ I thought to myself in confusion.

I saw Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso looking the same way; but Jason looked deep in thought.

Annabeth and Will just looked sad, loss showing on their faces.

"Chiron, what's going on? What happened?" Hazel asked in a soft and comforting voice.

"Something I had hoped had ended long ago. But do not fret children, we have no proof he has risen again."

The little color that had left Annabeth's face quickly returned.

"What were the next lines of the prophecy?" She said, clearing her throat.

"But beware of a traitor in a foreign land, and two shall perish by Evil's hand." Frank finished slowly.

"DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!" Leo shouted at the end, making us all laugh.

"Traitors are no good, and death…. The fates must have been feeling real happy today," Percy muttered sarcastically, earning him a glare from Annabeth.

"Remember, prophecies always have double meanings, so keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

* * *

We all met on the archery field an hour later as Chiron had instructed.

When no one showed up, I started dueling with Will; Fire against Earth.

Everyone slowly showed up.

Percy and Annabeth, from the path that led towards the beach, Hazel, Frank, and Jason, from the big house, Leo and Calypso from the woods, Nico just appeared out of thin air (or should I sat thin shadows?)

Finally Chiron showed up, accompanied by a woman, wearing a simple white cotton blouse, and jeans, who radiated power.

""Mom!" Annabeth cried, running towards the woman.

As Athena embraced her daughter, the rest of us knelt, Percy almost falling on his face.

I stifled a laugh as Athena smirked at her daughter's boyfriend.

"These are your new uniforms," she said, pointing to the packages that had appeared at each of our feet.

"They repair themselves…. And they are fireproof," she added, looking at Leo accusingly.

Athena disappeared in a flash of silver light.

I opened my package and saw a dark colored shirt; in the fading daylight, it looked like cascade of boulders.

"Awesome!" Leo announced, putting his own shirt on.

Leo's was red, and looked like dancing flames. In the top left corner was an insignia. Two golden interlocked letters- D and I- encased in a golden omega.

"Divergent Initiative?" Jason asked sarcastically, eyebrows raised.

"No, the letters mean Delphi Institute, our schools name."

Will smirked. "Nice one."

Once we had all changed into our uniforms, we all grouped the center of the field, where Percy and Will were getting the flying chariot ready.

Chiron rolled up, in wheelchair form, wearing his standard teachers outfit, with Delphi's insignia over the left breast pocket.

Grover Underwood came trotting up nervously, chewing on a tin can.

He squeezed Percy and Annabeth in a bone crushing hug.

"Just come back, all right?" he bleated.

"Don't worry, G-man, we'll be back before you know it."

"You all know the plan?" Chiron asked.

We all nodded.

"Once Percy, Annabeth, and I, reach Hogwarts, Percy will use his empathy link with Grover and send him our location, and Nico, along with Hazel's help, will shadow travel you there."

* * *

They had left about an hour ago, and we were all lying on the grass, joking around.

"Do you think the wizarding world has people who can transform into animals too?" Frank asked out loud.

"Don't know, but they probably don't have human blowtorches!" Leo responded with a cocky grin.

"I've got it!"

We all looked at Grover.

"Scottish countryside, about 4.6 miles northeast of a small town called Hogsmeade."

I pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Any…. Anytime…" He stammered, blushing a bright red.

I laughed and went to stand next to Jason.

The eight of us held hands; I lent Nico my strength as we melted into the shadows.

We appeared in a courtyard. I barely had time to catch my breath before Nico collapsed.

Will caught him just as he fell.

"Nico!" Annabeth shouted from the side.

"Neeks," Will said, "no more underworldly magic until you are given some Ambrosia- Doctors orders."

After Nico had been taken inside, supported by Will Solace, the Hogwarts students (I guess) went into the castle, leaving us shivering in the cold, Scottish, night.

I shivered violently.

 _ **Why didn't I bring a jacket?**_

Jason noticed, shrugged off his jacket, and handed it to me.

"Thanks Sparky," I said graciously, leaning into him.

"Of course Pipes," He said, kissing my forehead.

Chiron turned to us.

"Let's go find Nico."

* * *

 **Chapter three!**

 **Like I said before, it's a filler, but chapter four is going to be the entrances and choosing ceremony!**

 **Please review! I love reading them! I do respond (if I can)**

 **What did you guys think of the prophecy?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**Sooo…. I'm not dead.**

 **I think that's a fitting way to start. I'm sorry for not uploading for a good couple months, but I had so much going on, and with one of my other stories, and the fact (confession time *cough cough*) that I lost the papers I had written this story in, but they were found… finally (my friend had taken them).**

 **But I'm back! And to start off a new era of the story (it sounded cooler in my head) I give you a double update!  
I hope you guys can forgive me, but I promise I will finish this story no matter what. **

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Percy Jackson and Harry Potter, sadly I don't…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

As the boys from Durmstrang passed us to sit at the Slytherin table, I noticed Victor Krum looking at me. He winked and I turned away; my cheeks turning shade of red similar to Ron's hair.

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Thank you for that most exhilarating performance," he said, gesturing towards Durmstrang.

"Now, without further ado, may I present to you, the students of the Delphi Institute for the gifted, and their headmaster- Mr. Chiron Brunner!"

The Great Hall doors burst open.

All heads turned as two boys, about seventh year age, ran through the doorway into the hall at full speed.

"What the bloody hell?" I heard Ron whisper. I felt Harry turn to say something, but I just kept my eyes on the two boys.

They stopped in front of the head table, panting.

"No sign of them, Aquaman," the tall blond boy told his friend.

 _ **Sign of whom? If there was a danger on the grounds, surely Dumbledore would have the school on lockdown.**_ I wondered, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, be ready for anything Jason, you never know where or when they'll appear." The other boy said in response.

I looked at Harry and Ron. They were both watching the two Delphi students intensely.

Just as I looked back, the room seemed to darken; and eight people appeared, surrounding the two boys.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron shouted, jumping back.

"Gotcha," one of the girls in the circle said, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Not quite," the blonde boy said with a smirk.

He and his friend from before clasped hands and a….. Hurricane engulfed them.

I saw Professors Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick, gasp and move away from the strange storm. Dumbledore however, looked completely unworried.

A ring of fire surrounded the storm, creating some sort of barrier.

The entire thing disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Honor guard!" a new voice yelled.

The Delphi students hurried to form two lines, as their headmaster glided between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

My eyes narrowed even further.

 _ **Muggle electronics didn't… shouldn't be able to work near Hogwarts, let alone inside the School! But then… how was the wheelchair working?**_

Reality battled logic inside my head.

 _ **Had the Americans truly figured out a way for magic to coexist with the muggle world?**_

 _ **Well,**_ said a small voice in my head, _**they did figure out a way to apparate into Hogwarts.**_

I was brought out of my reverie by thundering applause.

I joined in as the Delphi students walked towards our table.

"That was wicked," Ron told the two boys that had created the storm.

"Thanks," the blond one replied, helping himself to some Shepherd's pie.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley by the way."

"I'm Jason, and this fine gentleman over here is Percy," the boy, Jason, replied; gesturing to the raven-haired boy sitting next to him.

Said boy turned at the sound of his name.

I gasped. He looked exactly like Harry, minus the glasses and scar of course (and the American version was taller and more muscular than Harry).

"Blimey mate, you look like Harry!"

I looked at said boy, who shrugged and went back to eating his treacle tart.

Percy poured himself some pumpkin juice, and swallowed it in a single gulp.

He started coughing, choking. His blonde friend, Jason, clapped him on the back.

"What in the name of Hades' gym socks was that?" he sputtered, gasping for breath.

"Pumpkin juice," I said simply, watching him with concern.

"Pumpki… ugh, but it could be improved with blue food coloring."

Jason shook his head and turned back to his food.

"It's not that bad Seaweed brain, it just has an acquired taste," a girl's voice floated down the table.

Sitting next to Ron was a blonde female, whose stormy-gray eyes radiated pure intelligence.

"What's blue food coloring? Why would anyone want to turn their food colors?" Ron asked the Harry look-alike.

"It's a muggle chemical that is used to turn food colors," Harry answered him quickly.

"Annabeth Chase," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Hermione Granger," I responded with a smile.

I opened my mouth to ask her about the food coloring, but she beat me to it.

"Is that really the sky?" Annabeth asked, fascinated.

"Yes," I answered knowledgably, "The ceiling is enchanted to reflect the sky outside."

"That's amazing! In Delphi, the grounds are enchanted to keep out bad weat-"

"Annie! Don't go giving away all our school secrets!" another girl cut in.

The newcomer had brown hair, held in a simple plait down her back. She had multi-colored iris's that kept changing color, it gave me a sense of vertigo.

"Piper," she said with a brilliant smile.

"Her…Hermione," I said, shaking off the sudden dizziness.

"Shhhh," Fred and George hissed at us, I was puzzled, and then I realized why. Professor Dumbledore had started talking.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all, all and one."

The few remaining conversations slowly stopped, and the hall was invoked in silence.

"As you all know, or should know, the Triwizard tournament is a historical and magical event that brings together three- and this year four- of the greatest magic schools (except for the Ilvermorny school in North America).

"One champion from each of the participating school is chosen to participate. Being chosen is no simple feat-"

"True that," Percy muttered, before Annabeth sent him a stony glare.

"- being chosen creates a binding magical contract that cannot, under any circumstances be broken. Once chosen, there is no turning back. These champions will be marked on how well the preform each of the tournaments tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector-"

Filch came in, and with Hagrid's help, placed a tall, wooden box next to Professor Dumbledore. Murmurs broke out all around the hall.

I glanced at the Americans; all their faces were contorted into worry and pain, as if they were all remembering some terrible memory.

 _ **What happened to them?**_ I wondered to myself.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore declared. Pulling out his wand, he tapped the tall wooden box three times.

Gasps rippled throughout the room.

The wooden box had…. Melted, so to speak, leaving a tall silver goblet in its place.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," Dumbledore said.

"Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, the goblet will return the names of the four it has judged most worthy to represent their school.

"Ladies and gentlemen, from this moment on, the Triwizard tournament has…."

Dumbledore flicked his wand in the goblets direction, and flames burst to life along its rim.

"….Begun."

* * *

" _You can't apparate_ _in or out of Hogwarts!"_ Ron said in a high pitched voice, mimicking me.

The three of us approached the fat lady.

"Balderdash" I said in an annoyed tone.

The portrait swung open, admitting us to the Gryffindor common room.

"You _can't_ Ron," I said, stressing the word, "if you've ever read Hogwarts a history, which I know you haven't, you would know that it's impossible to do so, Dumbledore has put up protective spells against it!"

"But they did Mione, _twice,_ " he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"There has to be some logical explanation," I mused, "Harry, what do you think?"

The green-eyed boy looked at me.

"I mean... Hermione, I do believe you when you say that there are powerful spells protecting Hogwarts, I do, really, but you can't deny the facts, the Americans apparated into Hogwarts twice."

"I'm going to bed!" I declared, not willing to except defeat.

 _ **And tomorrow,**_ I said to myself, _**I'm going to look up the Delphi Institute of magic.**_

With that thought on my mind, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning when I entered the common room, I noticed a large group of older (fourth year and up) students crowded around the notice board.

"What's going on?" I asked Harry and Ron quickly.

"Apparently, Dumbledore and the Ministry have decided that only students that are of age can enter the tournament, unless you're a student of the Delphi Institute," Ron practically shouted vehemently.

"That isn't fair!" I responded indignantly.

"It bloody well isn't," Fred Weasley huffed as he walked towards us, Lee Jordan and George at his side.

"Why do you think it's like that?" I asked them, "I mean there must be some reason behind the decision."

"The boy that looks like me, Percy, well, he had scars all across his arms," Harry said, "maybe they've been through a war and the Ministry thinks they're prepared enough?"

"Maybe…" George contemplated, "I wonder…"

A moment of silence passed.

"Do you reckon an aging potion would work in fooling the Age Line?" he said, turning to his twin and their best friend.

They went off towards their dormitory, discussing which potion ingredients they would need to steal from Snape's private store.

I shook my head.

* * *

"Curses."

We were sitting in Defense against the Dark Arts class.

"There are tree unforgivable curses. Does anyone know why they were given such a name?" Professor Moody asked, his glass eye zooming in all directions.

No one dared to answer.

"Because preforming any one of them will give you a one way ticket straight to Azkaban, that's why!" the Professor said roughly.

"Does anyone know what these three curses are?"

My hand shot into the air, and after a moment or two- to my surprise- so dis Neville's and Ron's.

"You. Weasley isn't it?" Professor Moody asked Ron.

"Ye-yes..." he mumbled nervously.

"Arthur Weasley's son?"

Ron nodded cautiously.

"Well, you're father helped me out of quite a sticky spot the other day, anyway, curses!"

"Um…. Well, dad told me about the imperious curse."

"Ahh yes, your father would gave now all about that one. It gave the ministry quite a problem back in the day," he said, fishing a tarantula spider out of one of the many jars on his desk.

Ron turned a deadly white.

"Imperio!"

He flicked his wand towards Draco Malfoy, and the spider landed on his head. Malfoy screamed and the Gryffindors burst into hysterical laughter.

"Complete and absolute control; You think it's funny? Do you?" Moody whispered menacingly.

"I could make her drown herself…. Jump out the window…"

The laughter died down.

"Still thinks it's funny?"

Everyone gulped.

"Right, Longbottom, what is our next curse?"

"The Cru-Cruciatus curse…"Neville said, his voice trembling violently.

"Hmmm, yes," Moody said, turning his wand on the spider, "It'll need to be bigger… Engorgio."

The spider swelled to the size of a tea saucer.

I saw Ron pale even further, and I barely bit back my laughter.

"Crucio!"

The spider started twitching impetuously; it curled into a fetal position; and a faint, high pitched shriek could be heard.

What scared me even more than the spider was Neville's face. He face had turned to become an ashy-gray, and his eyes were wide and filled with terror.

"STOP IT!" I yelled finally, not standing it any longer.

The Professor looked at me curiously.

"Can't you see it's bothering him?"

He turned to face Neville.

"Finite."

The spider relaxed visibly, but continued to shudder every few seconds.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't mind giving us the next and final curse, Miss Granger?"

I didn't know how he knew my name, but I shook my head. My mouth clenched. I wouldn't say it, not in front of Harry.

"No?" Moody's tone was skeptical as he placed the spider on my desk.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared.

"Brilliant," Ron told Harry and I as we walked back to Gryffindor tower dinner to put our bags away.

"You know? The way that spider just snuffed it and died…"

I slapped his arm, jerking my chin in Harry's direction.

"You idiot!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry, mate, I forgot," he apologized clumsily to Harry.

"It's alright, Fortuna Major."

* * *

We all sat in the great hall.

The four house tables had disappeared and had been replaced by dozens of brown wooden benches. Some were raised; some were a decent height, while others almost reached the floor.

"Once chosen as a Triwizard champion, there is no backing dow-"Dumbledore faltered.

We all turned to see the flames from the goblet suddenly burn a bright red as a piece of baby-blue stationary was propelled into the air.

"The champion for the Beauxbatons Academy of magic is…"

Everyone held a collective breath; I saw the girls from said school fidgeting nervously.

"… Fleur Delacour."

The Beauxbatons students applauded wildly for their champion.

A slim, blonde, and fair-toned girl stepped out of the group, and, with a smile from Dumbledore and her headmistress, stepped through a door in the back.

Just as she disappeared, a second piece of parchment flew out.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Mr. Victor Krum!"

The quidditch player stood as his fellow students (and many others as well) applauded and cheered him on vigorously.

He met my eye as he passed, and winked.

I felt myself blush and quickly turned away, hiding the smile that had crept onto my face.

He followed Fleur through the door into the back room.

The goblet fired up once more.

"The champion for Hogwarts is…"

All the Hogwartians held their breaths, eyes on Dumbledore.

"…Cedric Diggory."

The Slytherin and Gryffindor's boos were drowned out by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's (mainly Hufflepuff's) cheering and whooping.

I clapped along, watching Cedric disappear behind the door.

All eyes were on the Americans, they didn't look excited, or nervous. On the contrary, they looked worried, scared even.

The goblet glowed with a soft gray light, before firing up for the final time, and piece of scorched white cloth fluttered out.

"The champion for the Delphi Institute is Miss Annabeth Chase!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER (not really, cuz it's a double update, you know :)**

 **Any who….. What'd you guys think?**

 **I'll write a longer author's note in chapter 5, but before I go here's a little Harry Potter fact for you guys:**

 ***The first Harry Potter book was published in 1998, the same year the final Battle of Hogwarts was fought (according to J.K. Rowling).**

" _ **I open at the close"**_ *****

 **Isn't that awesome?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	5. Chapter 5: Jason

**Hello again guys!**

 **So here is Chapter five from Jason's POV….**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jason's POV**

"The champion for the Delphi Institute is Miss Annabeth Chase!"

I quickly grabbed Percy's shoulder, stopping from doing something stupid.

Piper, Hazel, and Frank, were watching Annabeth fearfully, their faces filled with shock, worry, and concern. Nico had a tight grip on his boyfriend's arm, whose said limb was slowly being leeched of color, Leo and Calypso just froze.

I could feel the wizards puzzled expressions as they probably wondered why we weren't cheering on our friend.

"Annabeth Chase…" The British headmaster repeated hurriedly, glancing at us anxiously.

I looked at Chiron. The elderly centaur's wizened face was full of pain, and solicitude.

Annabeth started to stand, and Percy immediately grabbed her wrist.

"I have to Seaweed brain, I'll be right back, I promise," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion, her eyes filling with tears.

She shrugged off his grip and passed Dumbledore (I think that's his name), who gave her an encouraging smile.

Percy's shoulders sagged dejectedly as he watched his girlfriend pass through the door at the back of the room.

I could feel the slow build of tension, anger, and recklessness in the son of Poseidon's shoulders from where I held him.

I meet Nico's eyes, and we silently agreed that we needed to get him out of here before he does something he'll regret.

"C'mon Water boy, up we go," I muttered, hauling him to his feet.

The boy did not resist, which was odd, but what really scared me where his eyes. When we started the quest to Greece, Percy's eyes had been a bright and vivid sea-green color. After Tartarus they had dulled slightly in their brightness, now their color was an almost iron-green, like the calm sea before a storm.

I held his collar tightly as I led him outside, the wizard's burning stares piercing our backs.

We exited the castle, and were greeted by a rush of fresh, cool air.

We walked down to shore of the lake.

"Why?" Percy said after a few moments of silence.

I looked at my cousin. That was the first thing he had said since dinner.

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why are me and Annabeth always picked?! Every time the Gods need a hero, they choose us, it's like the fates have us on speed dial!"

I gulped, and he turned to face me.

"Did I ever tell you the reason my dad claimed me in the first place?" he asked sharply.

I shook my head mutely. Behind him, the surface of the lake had started churning violently, causing the Durmstrang ship to toss on its once smooth surface.

"He needed me to clear his name. He need me to retrieve you father's-" he jabbed me in the chest, making me step backwards, "-master bolt."

"Perce, I didn't-"

"After the Battle of Manhattan you'd think the Fates would cut us some slack and let us relax, right? WRONG!" he said, bringing his voice up to a shout at the end.

"But of course the almighty Hera had to erase both are memories, and had to start the Prophecy of Seven!"

The sky rumbled.

The lake was raging now, throwing the ship in the air, waves ten feet high crashed onto its surface, mimicking Percy's anger.

"And you know what Jason?" he asked me, his eyes looked broken and filled with tears.

"I can't take it anymore; I wish I was never thrown into this infernal world to begin with."

I watched him, numb. My mouth opened and closed, my mind racing, trying to find something-anything- to say to him to comfort him. But I came up with nothing.

 _ **Really Jason?!**_ I scolded myself, _**a year and a half of being Praetor and you come up with nothing!**_

"I won't say I'm sorry, or even that I can sympathize," I started slowly, "But I will say this: you might have gone through hell when you first found out about this whole world, then you literally went through hell,and now you were dragged into this, but you didn't do it alone.

"You had, and still have Annabeth, you have Chiron, and now you have us. What affects you as an individual, affects us all as a group. If you need a shoulder to cry on, or someone to spar with, we'll always be there for you, Ok?" I asked him quietly.

"You stay up all night practicing that speech Grace?" Percy said, his face cracking into a smile.

I smirked at him. "You know it."

I heard screams coming from up the beach. The Durmstrang ship was tipping, and was ready to capsize.

"Schist," Percy mumbled to himself. I heard him draw a deep breath, and like magic the water calmed, returning the lake's surface back to its former glassy state.

"We should go meet the others at the camp," I said quickly.

We had made 'camp' right outside the forests tree-line. The tents were supposed to be split by gender, but in the end, everyone slept wherever they felt like it (except for Chiron, who had his own).

The rest of Delphi's "students" stopped talking as Percy and I sat down next to our respectable girlfriends.

"Excellent, now that everyone is here, were have matters of great importance to discuss."

He looked at each of us in turn.

"We must keep up our covers. The wizards must not find out that the Gods exist. Is that clear?"

The ten of us nodded as Leo let out a huge yawn.

"I think Leo has the right idea, off to bed you go."

Under Chiron's watchful eye, I followed Piper into the tent and sat down on my bed (curtsey of the Hephaestus cabin).

"What'd I miss?"

"Not much," she said with a shrug.

"Only if you count 'not much' to be the election of a second Hogwarts champion," Frank said, entering the tent with Hazel.

"Who was chosen?" I asked them curiously.

"The kid that looks like Percy… you know, black hair, green eyes, scar across his forehead?"

"Harry," I said.

"Yeah, apparently, according to Annabeth, the teachers think that Voldemort-the bad guy- put Harry's name in the goblet under a fourth school to get him killed."

"Jeez, poor kid," I mused softly, changing into PJs.

"Yeah tell me about it."

I slipped under the covers as the lights were dimmed out.

"Goodnight Pipes, I whispered to her.

"Night, Sparky."

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later-**_

It was three days to the first task and Annabeth still had no idea what it was.

What we did know was that it was being held in the woods. Dumbledore had asked us to move our camp closer to the greenhouses on the far side of the school's campus.

"No, Annabeth, you need to relax. Let the air become part of you, feel it bend to your will," I called out to the daughter of Athena.

"So you want me to relax, but at the same time fight for control over the air?" she asked. The girl sounded as exhausted as I felt. Every morning, for the past week and a half Annabeth and I had trained from five to five, stopping only for water and lunch.

She closed her eyes and focused on making the leaves of the trees flutter in a breeze. As I watched a few leaves twitched, but it wasn't enough, not even remotely.

"Maybe we should take five?" I offered.

The daughter of wisdom shook her head.

"I'm not getting any better am I?"

"I wouldn't say that," I said brightly, "Well… you're not getting any worse."

"How am I supposed to master my powers over air in three days, if I can't even create a stupid breeze! It's not logical!"

I snapped my fingers, an idea smacking me in the face.

"Maybe that's why it isn't working for you," I said quickly, standing up.

"You've been thinking about controlling your powers as a logical problem with a logical answer, right?"

She nodded tentatively.

"Ok…but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Magic isn't logical, it's illogical. So to use it you just have to think-"

"Like Percy?" she offered a sly smile on her face.

"Exactly," I said with a laugh.

She closed her eyes once more and focused. Suddenly the atmosphere changed, the air pressure dropped and if I wasn't a son of Jupiter, I would have probably passed out.

A wind rushed through the trees with a howl, sending a flock of birds flying in terror.

I applauded her performance.

"Nice job, you've got the hang of it, just try to-"

"Have a bit more restraint?" she interrupted again.

"Yep. I think you're good to go."

"Good, because, Chiron wants all of us at the campfire site, now."

I looked over at Will, and smiled at the son of Apollo.

"Let's go."

"Leo has made a discovery," Chiron announced to us, "If you may."

"So basically," Leo started, "Calypso and I were out searching for firewood, you know? And then I saw smoke, like the black kind, but there was something off about it, something magical," his eyes gleamed as he continued.

"The first task is dragons."

"Aren't dragons extinct?"

We all looked at Nico.

"I mean, that's what my old myth-o-magic cards said…" he mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"You played myth-o-magic?" Frank asked him curiously.

Nico didn't say anything, his eyes filled with pure sadness. I noticed Percy examining his shoes very closely.

"Did I say something wrong?" Frank asked, alarm filling his eyes.

"I'm going for a walk," Nico said, stalking off down the short hill.

"I'll go after him," Will said in an exasperated tone, running after his boyfriend.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked the Percy and Annabeth, "I've never seen him act so….. Agitated."

"He doesn't like talking about his past, and when he does…. Any little thing can set him off," Annabeth answered.

"Someone close to him died to get him a myth-o-magic statue, Ok?" Percy said suddenly.

Hazel's eyes widened in understanding, but I was clueless.

"So," Leo said, "Who knows how to kill a dragon?"

"I know how to train a dragon," Percy supplied helpfully.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"How on earth do you know how to train a dragon?"

"Easy," he answered, "I watched the movie."

The ten of us burst into hysterical laughter, all of us except Calypso.

"I do not understand," she asked, confusion and bewilderment coloring her tone, "mortals have created a movie which teaches you how to train a dragon as a pet?"

* * *

 **I know it's a bad ending, and the chapter isn't that good, but in my defense, writing Jason's POV is really hard, and two- I'm only half-awake right now… it's so late (or should I say early?) it's one AM, and I really wanted to get this posted.**

 **Please review, any hate- don't so it here, any constructive criticism shall be gladly accepted.**

 **Thank you guys so much for bearing with me! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon, and not in 3-4 months from now…**

 **On that note,**

 **Ttyl**

Liz


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**Hey you guys!**

 **Thank you so much for all the reviews and positivity towards the story in general.**

 **I'm gonna reply to some guest review so…..**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry; Harry's POV is coming up soon :)**

 **DiamondDawn207: Well, when I originally was thinking about who should be the champion, I thought it would be nice to have Annabeth who normally has no 'Godly powers' so to speak (I know she has super smarts but still….) so you know? (I'm sorry, it's really late here and I'm half asleep as I type.)**

 **C. Misty: I'm happy you find my story not to be cliché, I really try my best 3**

 **Shoutout to LilRed17 for beta reading this chapter! Thank you so much! Here's a cookie (::)**

 **I think that's it for now…..**

 **Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"You'll do fine," I reassured Annabeth as we neared the champions' tent. "I mean, first off, you're the most badass demigod I know. Second, we both know that you've fought things a lot tougher than a dragon and finally, you have an incredible boyfriend-"

"Percy," she said lightly.

"-And supportive friends that are rooting for you," I finished with a grin.

Annabeth blushed and I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll do fine, Wise Girl," I told her, holding the tent flap open for her.

As she disappeared into the tent, I flashed her a supportive smile and started walking down to the stadium alone.

I took my seat next to Chiron, with Calypso sitting to my right. The seats were wooden benches, similar to the ones in the dining pavilion at camp.

I jumped and spun around as a loud bang sounded. The source of the noise was a smoking cannon.

"Welcome to the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore addressed the crowd.

"This task will not only put the champion's magical knowledge to the test, but will test their speed, steadiness and belief, as well. Our first champion to face the task is Cedric-" A second boom sounded. Dumbledore glared at the wrinkled, disheveled, hunched man who stood behind the cannon the man shrugged as if to say- _and what am I supposed to do about it?_ Dumbledore ignored the man and turned back to the crowd.

The crowd exploded with cheers as an ear-splitting roar filled the arena – instantly, I was engulfed in memory.

 _*Annabeth managed to remove the girl's helmet. We all gathered around: the Ares campers, Chris, Clarisse, Annabeth and me. The battle still raged along Fifth Avenue, but for that moment nothing existed except our small circle and the fallen girl_ _._

 _Her features, once beautiful, were badly burned from poison. I could tell that no amount of nectar or ambrosia would save her_ _._

 _'_ _Something is about to happen.' Rachel's words rang in my ears. 'A trick that ends in death_ _.'_

 _Now I knew what she meant, and I knew who had led the Ares cabin into battle_ _._

 _I looked down at the dying face of Silena Beauregard_ _._

 _"_ _What were you thinking?" Clarisse cradled Silena's head in her lap_ _._

 _Silena tried to swallow, but her lips were dry and cracked. "Wouldn't . . . listen. Cabin would . . . only follow you_ _."_

 _"_ _So you stole my armor," Clarisse said in disbelief. "You waited until Chris and I went out on patrol; you stole my armor and pretended to be me." She glared at her siblings. "And NONE of you noticed_ _?"_

 _The Ares campers developed a sudden interest in their combat boots_ _._

 _"_ _Don't blame them," Silena said. "They wanted to . . . to believe I was you_ _."_

 _"_ _You stupid Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a drakon? Why_ _?"_

 _"_ _All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. "The drakon, Charlie's death . . . camp endangered_ _—"_

 _"_ _Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true_ _."_

 _Silena opened her hand. In her palm was a silver bracelet with a scythe charm, the mark of Kronos_ _._

 _A cold fist closed around my heart. "You were the spy_ _."_

 _Silena tried to nod. "Before . . . before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me_ _."_

 _I met Annabeth's eyes. Her face was chalky. She looked like somebody had just yanked the world out from under her feet_ _*._

The sound of applause drew me out of my thoughts.

I blinked the tears that had started to form, out of my eyes. First I had lost Beckendorf to Kronos, and then Silena… They were part of the reason I had decided to join the quest; so I could make sure that no more innocent lives had to be extinguished because of the actions of one angry maniac.

Taking a deep breath, I looked out into the arena.

A silvery-blue dragon stood chained in the center, surrounded by about half a dozen wizards. Their leader, a short and stocky red-headed wizard, was conversing with Professor McGonagall.

Cedric stood slightly apart from them, holding an ornate golden egg above his head, displaying it to the crowd.

As the noise slowly died down, everyone's heads flickered in the direction of the judges' panel.

The two officials at the far end of the table gave a unanimous six; the single female judge – Madame Maxime – shot a silver streamer out of her wand. It twisted into an elegant number five. The Durmstrang headmaster gave a two. The Hogwartians let out a cry of outrage at this. Dumbledore gave an eight and Chiron traced a silver seven in the air. A total of 32 points.

I applauded with everyone else as the Hogwart's champion was led out of the arena by Madame Pomfrey.

I leaned back and slipped into a trance-like daze. I tensed up when something went wrong and clapped when the champion managed to retrieve the egg.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind almost blew me over and the announcer shouted, "Great Scott, he can fly! Are you seeing this, Mr. Krum?"

I hastily opened my eyes to see the great underside of the Hungarian Horntail flying upwards, following a tiny speck.

 _ **Harry**_ , I thought quickly and looked at Chiron. His face was sombre.

"We must wait and see," was all he said.

The stadium was deadly silent. The silence could have rivaled that of the fields of Asphodel.

I saw some students watching the skies. Some looked hopefully towards the castle, while others – mainly those dressed in Slytherin colours – looked bored.

"THERE!"

A small, but steady _putt-putt_ sound was heard as Harry flew over our heads and bent low to grab the egg.

The audience roared with encouragement. Everyone was on their feet, cheering and yelling hysterically.

"HARRY, HARRY, HARRY!"

Harry dismounted shakily and was instantly greeted by the dragon keepers and Madame Pomfrey. The nurse had come back from treating Krum, and waited for the dark-haired boy to get his score before rushing him off to the infirmary tent.

Nineteen from the two officials, eight from Madame Maxime, four from Durmstrang – more cries of outrage from Hogwarts– nine from Dumbledore and an eight from Chiron.

"Why eight?" I whispered to the centaur as the keepers removed the dragon from the arena.

"He was wounded, and his tactics were a bit disorganized," he said and gave no other explanation.

"Congratulations to Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, his voice magically amplified to echo around the stadium. "And now, from the Delphi Institute, Annabeth Chase!"

I felt my stomach tie itself in a knot as I clenched the rail tightly, my knuckles turning white at an alarming speed.

I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

"Do not fret, Percy," Calypso said. "She is strong. She will do fine."

I nodded and she smiled, her almond colored eyes twinkling.

"Now, hush and watch."

The coppery dragon Annabeth was facing was small, with weird black markings over its body.

"Bloody hell," I heard a wizard whisper from behind me. "A Peruvian Vipertooth! I thought those were extinct!"

"Well, Ronald, you should know that this one is one of the only remaining Dragons in its species," a female voice answered, matter-of-factly.

"I'm just surprised that they brought one here, since they're said to be the most poisonous."

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

 _ **They're just making conversation**_ , I thought desperately. _**They wouldn't bring a dangerous dragon into the tournament…. Right**_ _ **?**_

I shook my head and turned to watch Annabeth.

She was surrounded by a whirlwind of air and was calmly advancing towards the Dragon. I glanced over at Jason, whose lips were firmly pressed together as he stared intently at her.

I realized with a start that he was muttering under his breath – a prayer to his dad, Zeus.

 _ **Zeus,**_ I thought, adding my own prayer to Jason's, _**if she manages to keep up that shield, I swear on the river Styx that I will never step foot on a plane... Unless I am completely and desperately in need.**_

A distant rumble if thunder told me that my prayer had been heard.

The dragon blew fire over her. I bit my lip. Hard.

As the flames neared the whirlwind, they burned a bright blue color and sizzled out with a satisfying _hiss_.

"Now that's what I call fire-proof!" Leo whooped loudly.

The dragon was fast, but she was faster. It turned to stop her with its tail, but Annabeth sent a blast of cool air at the beast, sending it reeling backwards with a cry.

She darted around the flailing creature, her shield of wind dying down – when the tail came around for a second time, catching her in the back. It flung her across the stadium.

"C'mon, Wise Girl, c'mon!" I pleaded, praying to every god I could think of, as my heart slammed repeatedly into my ribcage.

She crouched on a slab of rock, the egg only a few feet away and with the dragon approaching rapidly. The beast was almost on top of her when she jumped up, using her legs to give her the height she needed to clear the dragon's talons.

She clambered up its scales and in a matter of seconds, was dropping into a roll and picking up the golden egg.

I leaped to my feet, relieved, along with the others, applauding and yelling. It was so noisy; all the Stymphalian birds in Britain had probably been scared off.

"ANNABETH, ANNABETH, ANNABETH!" we all chanted. Even Chiron had joined in.

The daughter of Athena caught my eye and smiled. I returned it with a grin as we sat down, waiting to hear her score.

The two officials both gave nineteen, a seven from Madame Maxime, three from the Durmstrang headmaster (he received a perfect death stare from me), an eight from Dumbledore and a nine from Chiron.

I stood and headed quickly towards the stairs, so that I could meet Annabeth in the infirmary tent, when the ground trembled. The sudden movement sent me sprawling into Calypso.

"What the Hades?" I mumbled, getting to my feet.

"Percy, look." Hazel pointed, her voice trembling slightly, towards the arena. I helped Calypso up and glanced to where she pointed.

That's when the screams started.

The ground had split, creating a deep crevice in the earth.

A roar I recognized instantly filled the air.

"Drakon!" I yelled, over the noise.

I glanced at Chiron. He in turn looked at the elderly wizard next to him. Dumbledore nodded and mouthed a single word, "Go."

I turned back to the others.

"Jason, take Leo and keep the thing occupied. Hazel, Piper-" I turned to the two girls as Jason took off, Leo in tow. "Help the teachers, protect the students."

They both nodded and I turned to those that remained. "Will, Calypso, go see if Madame Pomfrey needs help. Frank and Nico, you're with me, let's go!"

"Umm…. Percy?" Frank asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

I followed his gaze and stopped dead, my blood freezing slowly.

Annabeth stood facing the drakon, frozen. She wasn't moving – the drakon had her paralyzed with its glowing yellow eye.

I closed my eyes and called out in my thoughts to Blackjack.

 _Yo, Boss_ , he answered immediately.

"I need your help. Now."

If horses could laugh, I'm sure that's what the choking-wheezing sound Blackjack made was.

 _Of course Boss_ _._

"Don't call me boss."

 _Sure thing, Boss_.

Nico quickly shadow traveled away with Frank. I turned to Dumbledore.

"Tell your teachers to get everyone to safety. We can handle this."

He nodded, keeping an eye on the looming dark shape as he hurried off. I jumped over the railing into the chaos.

Blackjack caught me as I fell and I winced slightly in pain.

"Set me down near Annabeth and stay in orbit!" I shouted to the pegasi as the wind whistled in my ears.

 _No problem, Boss_ _._

He set me down just behind a rock and leapt gracefully back into the air.

I grabbed the daughter of Athena and pulled her to safety, just as the drakon snapped at her.

"Not cool, man!" I heard someone shout (probably Leo) at the drakon. "No one tries to eat my friends and gets away with it!"

I shook Annabeth slightly.

"Stay with me Wise Girl, look at me, please…"

She coughed and blinked.

"Per…Percy?" She trembled.

"I'm here, Annabeth, I'm here, but you need to get up, we need to kill this thing."

"Silena… we can't have another Silena…" she breathed, sitting up.

I took her hands. "And I promise you we won't but we need to help the others."

She nodded slowly, and stood up, drawing her knife in the process.

We emerged from behind the boulder, an angry fire alight in my eyes.

 _ **This is for you guys**_ , I thought, remembering everyone who had died during the Battles of the Labyrinth and Manhattan.

"I'LL TAKE THE DRAKON!" I shouted, Silena Beauregard's face burning the back of my eyelids.

* * *

 **What do you guys think?**

 **I know there was a lot of memory in this chapter, but I liked it- if you don't- please no hate!**

 **This was chapter six. Next chapter is gonna be about the Yule ball…. I have a few ideas of how it will play out….**

 **Like always- please review, they make me so happy!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	7. Chapter 7: 3rd Person

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter!**

 **I know it has been a while, but I hope you enjoy this chapter….. I really wanted to upload this on my birthday, but I've been sick for the past week and haven't really had time to type it up….**

 **Thank you to all the people who reviewed chapter six! I was so happy to read them all. I just want to respond to a single review before we start the chapter.**

 **CalypsoNightshadeValdez12- I'm glad I managed to make you cry? I guess :) also, Yes, I have read GoF but the reason that I used the movie's portrayal of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang is due to the fact that most of my friends who are HP fans have only seen the movies (I know-then they're not true fans) so I assumed (no one get offended, please) that everyone has either seen the movies or read the books as well, so I used the movie's portrayal so there would be less confusion.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Charlie Weasley hurried up through the stands, wand in hand, panting slightly. He had run all the way from the castle.

It had been a while since he had been at Hogwarts and now that he was here, he was relishing every moment. He had missed it- the castle, the grounds, the fresh and brisk air in the morning- in all, he was glad to be back.

He closed the remaining distance and reached the two headmasters, breathing hard.

"All the students are in the castle, Professor. The teachers are doing all that they can to keep everyone calm."

"Thank you, Charlie," Dumbledore said with a smile; his bright blue eyes distracted.

"First the incident with the bloody Horntail, and now this…" Charlie mused, his voice rushed, "….What is it exactly? It's not a dragon is it?"

"No Mr. Weasley," Mr. Brunner said grimly, "it is not a dragon. It is its elder cousin- a Drakon. The Lydian Drakon to be exact."

"A Drakon? But…But Drakons are a myth… a legend!" He stammered wildly, staring at Chiron with wide eyes.

"They are as much as a myth as Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets," Dumbledore said gravely.

A chorus of shouts, from the arena, drew the trio's attention. They looked over just in time to see one of Delphi's students thrown across the stadium, blood flowing freely from a wound.

"Merlin's beard!" The Dragon Keeper exclaimed, stepping back, "I have to help them. I'm not about to let a bunch of underage wizards die to protect their friend."

As the second-eldest Weasley ran off to help the Demigods, Chiron turned to the tall wizard next to him.

"If only he knew…."

* * *

"Take that you stupid beast! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Leo shouted, shooting a jet of white-hot flames at the drakon's left eye.

Percy and Annabeth had gotten hold of the monster's attention, for about two seconds, before the Son of Poseidon had charged at it, Riptide brandished, yelling something that sounded a lot like: 'FOR SILENA!'

He had jumped, surrounded by a glowing blue aura- the blessing of Poseidon- somehow managed to land on Blackjack, and had broken the monster's right cornea, piercing its glowing yellow iris. The drakon had howled in outrage, before tossing the demigod carelessly across the rocks.

A second howl was heard as the pillar of fire, Leo had sent towards the drakon's eye made contact- dimming the second eye.

 _ **Great,**_ Leo thought, _**now we have an angry- and blind- Drakon that wants to kill us!**_

He loved being a Half-Blood.

"Ha! That's what you get, you overgrown chameleon!" he taunted, moving out of the way.

The beast turned to face him.

"Oh crap."

Dimly, he heard his friends calling his name, warning him to look out.

Everything seemed to slow down as Leo took a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

" _Protego!_ " a voice shouted from behind him; breaking the time spell.

The creature's venomous green poison bounced harmlessly off of the shield charm to the ground. The Son of Hephaestus- who had been knocked to the ground- looked up at his savior.

A red headed wizard, with a face full of freckles; warm brown eyes watched him with concern as he stood and dusted off his clothes.

"Thanks," he said to the wizard.

"Are you hurt?" he asked Leo.

"No… I'm Leo, by the way," the demigod added after a moment of thought.

"Charlie… Charlie Weasley."

There was something about this boy that unnerved Charlie slightly… he had the same playful aura as Fred and George.

"Leo!" Piper said, tackling him with a hug, "I'm glad you're not dead!"

"I'm glad I'm not dead too, Beauty Queen."

Charlie watched the pair. They had a natural chemistry of friendship between them, like Harry and Ron.

The shadows thickened slightly.

"If you had died, I'm sure Daedalus could use an extra hand… or two," Nico Di-Angelo said, Annabeth at his side.

The trio looked over at him with blank confusion. The architect elbowed Nico painfully in the ribs.

"What?! It's true!" He yelped, rubbing his side.

Ignoring his outburst, she started talking to the others.

"Will, Calypso, and the Hogwarts nurse, are tending to Percy; Jason, Frank, and Hazel are holding off the Drakon from attacking the school…. For now…."

"So what's the problem?" Leo inquired.

The blonde glanced at Nico and bit her lip.

"Frank is the only one who can kill it."

"Oh," he said in a small voice.

Annabeth's gaze drifted over to Charlie, and her eyes lit up with an idea.

"You're a Dragon Keeper?"

He nodded. "Charlie Weasley."

"Well Charlie, we're going to need your help. I need you to ready our men with your strongest stunning spells," Annabeth sounded as if she was commanding an army.

The red-head nodded and ran off muttering under his breath.

"Come on you two, we've got a Drakon to kill."

* * *

'Since when do you take orders from a Seventh year? Let alone a girl?" Arthur, a fellow Dragon Keeper asked.

"She's different… No, Blimey Arthur! Not like that!" Charlie cried, seeing his friend's mischievous smirk.

"If you say so," he said, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up Arthur," Charlie said, blushing furiously.

"You're the leader Charles."

"And don't call me Charles."

* * *

Seven half-bloods and half a dozen wizards surrounded the Drakon in a circle.

"Hold your positions!" Annabeth shouted, clutching her bone sword, as the monster snarled and stumbled around blindly.

"Come on you big Lizard! Come and get me!" Frank taunted the beast.

The Lydian Drakon, now blind thanks to Leo and Percy, turned to face the Son of Mars, and with a ground-shaking roar, charged at him.

"3… 2… 1…." The Daughter of Wisdom counted under her breath. "NOW!"

" _STUPEFY!"_

The cry echoed around the empty stadium, as six bolts of red energy hit the beast. Some were direct hits that caused the monster to stumble back, others bounced off its iron hard scales.

Shaking off the temporary distraction, the drakon surged forward with a roar.

It attacked Frank, and within moments, dissolved with a _hiss,_ into sparkling golden sand.

Silence. No one moved.

"Frank?" Hazel's cry bounced off the rocks and stands, "Frank?!"

The creature's vacant shell shuddered and erupted into blinding black flames.

"FRANK!"

Hazel's knees went weak and buckled. Her vision blurred as her brother ran over, catching her before she hit the ground. She sobbed into his shoulder, shaking. The others- including the wizards- stayed back to give them space.

"Hazel," Nico whispered, "he's not dead."

The daughter of Pluto looked at him, her gold eyes red with tears.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't sense death…" Nico narrowed his eyes, raising his voice he shouted: "Frank Zhang, you come out here right now! I don't care if you're wounded; you get your _podex_ out here now!"

A bright light filled the arena and the second Praetor of Rome stood there; face pale and haggard, his arms covered in bruises, his blue T-Shirt shredded, and the rest of him speckled with blood and ichor.

He turned to his girlfriend turned to his girlfriend, a sad smile on his face.

"Hazel, I am so-" he didn't get to finish his sentence. Hazel ran at him, wrapping her arms around him.

He leaned into the embrace, until she pulled back, slapped him across the face, and hugged him even tighter, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do something like that again, you hear me? You scared the Hades out of me!"

"I love you Hazel. I will always be here, I promise," Frank said; brushing her tears away with his thumbs, before planting a kiss on her forehead, pulling her closer.

"Frazel!" Piper squealed happily.

All the people who were present looked at her oddly.

"Umm… Piper? Your Aphrodite is showing," Leo said with a grin.

''I ruined the moment didn't I?" She asked, slapping Leo playfully on the arm.

"A little bit Piper, yeah," Frank said jokingly, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

 _ **Later that day….**_

The nine Demigods and Calypso sat around the campfire, joking and laughing.

The Drakon's talons had caught Percy's side, tearing the skin around his rids. However, thanks to Calypso, Will, and Madame Pomfrey's fast-acting remedies, he was on his feet; under strict orders from the school nurse not to over exert himself too much- which he promptly ignored.

"So what'd you transform into Frank?" Will asked, stroking his boyfriend's hair absentmindedly.

The Son of Mars gulped. "An um... celestial bronze swordfish…"

"A celestial bronze swordfish?" Leo echoed, laughter edging into his voice.

"It was the first thing I thought of! I was panicking… then I transformed into a fly so that I could get away quickly…."

Jason clapped him on the back, as the group burst into laughter.

"And what's all this about- as Piper put it- a 'Frazel' kiss?" Percy asked once everyone had calmed down.

"He just kissed my forehead. That's all!" Hazel said, her cheeks flaming up, squeezing Frank's hand protectively.

"Well, that ship has sailed," he said, cracking a smile.

"I don't get it…" Calypso said suddenly, "what do boats have anything to do with their relationship?"

"Much to learn… my old padawan," Leo said to her, "this is just the beginning."

* * *

 **The Riddle House-**

"Master…. Master please… forgive me..." Wormtail struggled for breath, his throat paper-dry.

"And why should I forgive you for your failure?"

The second voice came high and clear from a blood-red armchair, which sat in front of the hearth.

"P…p…please, My Lord…. I beg of you… do not send me to him…. I beg you…" he pleaded. The traitor sounded truly afraid.

"Has there been any news from our spy?" the voice was cold and merciless, like a snake.

"O-only that the Chase girl may cause some problems in… in the future, My Lord," he trembled.

"Then we must act with haste Wormtail. Carefully and cautiously, but with haste nonetheless; make the potion."

"N-now?" Peter Pettigrew shook from head to toe.

"Yes."

"Of course, My Lord." He bowed deeply and hurried from the room.

Pausing only once to retrieve a small cloth sack, Wormtail exited the house, his destination located at the center of the manors open grounds.

Setting the sack alongside a freshly dug hole, he opened the bag and retrieved a glimmering silver knife, the blade shining in the moonlight; and two vials. The first contained a jet-black hair; the second contained a silvery-white liquid.

He raised the gleaming knife to his palm.

"Blood of a traitor- with silver given," he said, letting the blade bite into his palm, his blood- black in the harsh moonlight- dripping from its point into the pit.

"Hair of the lover- unknowingly taken-"he added the hairs into the mixture, "- and memories of the mother- forcibly retrieved." He opened the second vial and poured the cloudy liquid into the hole.

"Rise- child of the earth and hate-RISE!"

Out of the pit, a shapeless creature rose and growled- making Peter shiver. The grounds were suddenly engulfed with poisonous green and purple smoke.

250 miles away, Harry Potter woke with a scream, his scar on fire.

* * *

 **Chapter seven, what did you people think?**

 **Anyone who spots the Star Wars reference gets a shout out next chapter!**

 **Love you people! Please Review!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	8. Chapter 8: 3rd Person

**Hey, guys.**

 **I really don't know how to express how sorry I am for not posting these past few months, but this chapter was very hard to write and didn't flow very well as I wrote it. (What you're about to read is like the eighteenth draft of the chapter or something).**

 **Thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Harry jerked awake. The softwhite sheets and warm comforter were twisted around. He was covered in cold sweat, shivering slightly in the cool breeze that wafted in through the open window of his dormitory.

The lightning scar that adorned his forehead burned as if a white-hot wire had been drawn over his skin. His heart pounded so loudly, he was shocked that the other fourth-year Gryffindors had not awoken from the sound.

The Chosen one took a deep breath, an insignificant attempt to calm his racing heart, as he replayed the dream in his mind.

Harry had seen anything from a birds-eye view. Although he didn't understand much of what he had seen, one thing was clear. The Delphi Champion, Annabeth Chase, was in danger. And being the Gryffindor that he was, Harry Potter wasted no time, throwing on some clothes and running out of the Tower, following the path that led to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Password?"

Harry looked up. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting about the stone gargoyle. "Please, you have to let me through! It's important! It's a matter of life or death!"

"It always seems to be an urgent matter of life or death with you young people, doesn't it?" The statue eyed him wearily. "You do realize that barging into the Headmasters office at the ungodly hours of the night is considered extremely rude? If you didn't happen to be one of the champions, I wouldn't have bothered to talk to you at all."

Harry blinked. He had forgotten how late it was in his rush to tell Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, I…" He mumbled, unsure of what to say. "Please? Would you be able to let me up to speak with Professor Dumbledore, just this once?"

The gargoyle watched him impassively. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Why not? Said Harry, furrowing his brows.

"Because," a voice said from behind Harry. "Sten is forbidden from letting anyone but Professors and Ministry Officials into my office while it is unoccupied, unless I tell him otherwise."

Behind Harry, standing with an amused expression on his face, was Professor Dumbledore. Next to him, in his wheelchair was Mr. Brunner, the Headmaster of the Delphi Institute.

"Harry, what are you doing awake? Breakfast is not for two hours," Dumbledore asked him, striding passed. "No matter, I am sure it is important otherwise you would still be in Gryffindor Tower. Sugar Quill."

Sten gave Harry a small smile and moved aside, revealing a stone ramp hidden behind.

At Harry's puzzled stare, his professor added, "A courtesy to Mr. Brunner. I would doubt his motorized chair would be easy to walk up a flight of stairs."

The fourth-year silently nodded, before following him up the ramp. The only sound was the faint buzz of Mr. Brunner's wheelchair.

Closing the door behind them, Dumbledore waved towards the chair in front of the desk. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit, Mr. Potter?"

The boy glanced at Mr. Brunner uncertainly, weighing his options. _**You're already here,**_ his mind said, _**might as well.**_ The foreign headmaster seemed to sense his distress and gave him a reassuring smile.

'If you do not feel comfortable with me present Mr. Potter, I am sure Professor Dumbledore would not mind if I rescheduled our meeting for later today," he said, glancing at the older wizard.

Dumbledore only nodded as if the man's comment had been expected.

"No, sir," said Harry suddenly as Chiron made to leave. "It's about… it's about Annabeth."

He turned so violently, the chair almost tipped over. "What about Annabeth?"

Harry gulped. "She's… I think she's in danger." He relayed his dream to the two headmasters. As he spoke, Mr. Brunner's face turned pale. His brown eyes held wild concern for the girl.

"And you are sure it was Annabeth he spoke of?" Mr. Brunner asked, his tone laced with worry.

The boy-who-lived nodded. "Positive."

The American wizard sighed. "Then I must warn her and the others. Keep them on high alert for anything suspicious."

"Wouldn't that just frighten them, Professor?" Harry asked.

Mr., Brunner just smiled. "Everything is not as it seems Mr. Potter. Nothing ever is." He turned to Dumbledore, "Albus," And rolled out of the office as if one of his student's life was not on the line.

"He is rather obscure, don't you think, Harry?"

Harry started. He had rather forgotten where he was at the moment, so enthralled with the American Professor. But he nodded his head tersely. "Yeah…. What did he mean by that?"

"By what?"

"Nothing is ever as it seems."

Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled. "That is something we each must figure out on our own."

* * *

Fred and George Weasley crossed the Hogwarts courtyard hurriedly.

They were on a dare given to them by fellow Gryffindor, Lee Jorden. The quest: ask the two prettiest Delphi students, Annabeth Chase and her friend, Piper, to the Yule Ball.

The Americans were huddled together in a tight group at the edge of the courtyard. Well, all of them except for the two scary ones. The twins approached them.

"Ready, Fred?"

"Ready, George."

"Hello, ladies," they said in unison, giving the champion and her friend a friendly smile.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Hi?" Piper asked uncertainly, glancing at her friend.

"I'm Fred, and this is my brother George, also known as the Weasley Twins. And-"

"Waait, you're the famous Hogwarts pranksters?!" A fascinated voice said, the speaker stepped forward, "I have some tips and ideas, that I would lov-"Leo started, but was quickly cut off by George.

"Another time, we are in urgent business." He winked at the two girls. He sauntered up to Annabeth and gave her a flirty smile. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Frank choked. Leo ducked away to prevent himself from laughing. Piper bit her lip.

The Daughter of Athena gave the wizard a serious smile and said, "No, it didn't. But I can promise you, that it hurt when I climbed from Hell."

George took a step back in shock. He exchanged a glance with Fred. _**Maybe it's just an American saying?**_

Luckily, Fred stepped in to save the day. "What my…. Esteemed brother means, is would you two _lovely_ ladies accompany us to the Yule Ball?"

Leo howled with laughter. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned to the two brothers and said: "Just be lucky their boyfriends didn't hear you say that."

"Boyfriends?" Fred asked. "I don't see any boyfriends."

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Now do you see the boyfriends?"

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson stood behind them, their arms crossed, a matching expression on their faces.

"You're…. you're… the boyfriends?" The question came out in more of a squeak. "We were… only _admiring_ your beautiful girlfriends…."

Jason smiled. "Bye."

The two scrambled off. Their faces pale.

"Bloody hell, they're bloody scary!"

"You don't need to say that twice George."

* * *

"So you're sure you-know-who was talking about the Delphi champion?" Ron asked, as him, Harry, and Hermione trekked through the thin line of trees along the west bank of the lake, towards a secluded area that Fred and George had discovered.

Harry nodded. "He specifically said 'the Chase girl'. I'm sure of it."

"Well, what do you think it means Hermione?" Ron asked her. "Hermione? HERMIONE?" he called, glancing around wildly for their fellow Gryffindor.

"I'm here, Ron! I'm here!" She panted, appearing suddenly at my side.

"Where were you?"

She blushed. "I was… tying my shoelace!"

She was wearing the self-tying shoes that Fred and George had gotten her for Christmas last year. (She had gotten them each a new cloak).

The Golden Trio ducked under a low branch and emerged on a clear beach.

"So that's what you were staring at," Ron told Hermione as they strode forward.

Dueling, one on the air and one in the water, were Percy and Jason of the Delphi Institute. They were both shirtless and were sweating as they attacked each other. Bronze and gold flashed viciously in the harsh winter sun.

The three started towards them.

Jason sent a gust of wind towards Percy. He countered with a tidal wave that knocked the boy from the sky. Hermione shrieked, but a cool breeze caught the Son of Jupiter just before he crashed into the sand.

He winked at Hermione. She blushed. Percy landed next to him, panting heavily.

"Show offs," came an annoyed voice from the trees.

Annabeth stood with Piper, rolling her eyes.

"Could you two go one day without showing off, or making some poor girl swoon? You both have girlfriends, need I remind you?!"

The two boys flushed red. "But, Pipes-"

"No, buts Sparky!"

Jason pouted.

Harry stepped forward. "Annabeth… could I have a moment?"

She turned towards the wizard. "Of course, Harry. What is it?"

The two of them moved to the side as Harry told her about Voldemort's plans. Piper walked over to Ron and Hermione, the latter trying not to glance at the two shirtless demigods.

"So, how long have you two been together?" she asked.

Hermione blushed even deeper (if it was possible) and Ron turned beet red.

"We're… we… we're only mates! Not… blimey! Me and Hermione?!" Ron sputtered.

Piper raised an eyebrow at them. "Totally," she winked at Ron and said to Hermione, "He's a catch. Don't let him slip away."

* * *

Two weeks later, the Yule Ball went off without a hitch (much to Chiron and Dumbledore's relief).

Now the only thing Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, and Annabeth Chase had to worry about was the second task.

Harry had figured out the mystery of the egg with help from Cedric, and Annabeth had help from Percy.

Annabeth had prayed to Poseidon for the ability to see and breathe underwater. The only thing that stressed her out was the fact that Percy had gone missing the day before the task.

* * *

 **I know, crappy chapter, crappy ending. Please don't shoot me!**

 **I had a really hard time with this chapter, it wouldn't flow easily and I hope you liked it.**

 **The only good news about this chapter is that updates will be coming more frequently now. This chapter was a giant obstacle for me, so now that it is out of the way….**

 **I also have the next two chapters planned out (more or less). Please review if you liked it! They always make my day!**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


	9. Chapter 9: Harry

**Hey, guys!**

 **I'm really sorry about the extremely long wait. I just got back from camp last week and I've been having this thing called camp-hangover (which basically means missing my camp friends, crying, and sleeping in) so please, please forgive me!**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and continue being amazing!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Hurrying down to the lakeside alone the next morning was torture. Hermione and Ron had just disappeared and I had no plans on how to tackle the second task. I really could've used their support.

As I neared the lake, my heart started to beat wildly. _**I was going to fail and be eliminated. It's over.**_

From the corner of my eye, I saw Fred and George walking up and down the dock collecting bets. And despite myself and my grave situation, I cracked a smile

"HARRY! HEY HARRY, WAIT UP!"

I turned hurriedly towards the source of the shout. Neville came running down the path leading from the castle. His face was red as he came to a halting stop next to me.

"Have you got a plan?"

"What?" I asked genuine confusion coated the words.

"A plan," he breathed. "…For the task. Are you ready?"

"No Neville, I don't have a plan," I yelled, spreading my arms wide. "I don't even bloody know where Ron and Hermione are!"

"Well, I do. Have a plan I mean," he added as an afterthought.

I raised my eyebrows. Could Neville really help me?

"Here." Reaching for the inner pockets of his robes, Neville pulled out a ball of what looked like slimy, grayish-green rat tails.

"What the… what is that?"

"Gillyweed, it'll help you breathe underwater for the task."

I took it hesitantly, trusting Neville's knowledge of herbology. We started walking towards the boats.

"You're sure about this Neville?"

"Absolutely," he responded carefully, biting his lip.

"For an hour."

"Most likely," he said, his voice laced with positive uncertainty.

"Most likely?" Neville wasn't sure about the gillyweed?! I was going to kill him.

"Well," he started with a gulp. "There is some debate among herbologists as to the effects of freshwater versus saltwater…"

"You're telling me this now?! You must be joking."

"I just… wanted… to help," he muttered sheepishly.

"Well, that makes you a lot better than Ron and Hermione… Where are they anyway?" I asked aloud, looking around.

Students and teachers filled the remaining boats by the dock. Neville and I jumped into an already crowded one.

"You seem a little tense Harry," Neville stated, watching me with concern.

"Do I?"

We reached the stands and clambered onto the middle one, where the other four champions were grouped.

"Need a hand?"

I looked up at Annabeth's outstretched hand and took it gratefully.

"Thanks," I mumbled, looking around for Ron and Hermione. _**Where were they?**_

"No problem," she said, her teeth chattering. She shivered.

The wind coming off the lake was chilly. I was wearing a Gryffindor jumper over my swimsuit, but Annabeth, who wore a tattered orange t-shirt over her own swimsuit, was probably freezing.

A loud cough made us both jumped. Dumbledore's voice boomed across the lake. "Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake. In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own-"

Annabeth moved over to the edge of the stand, where Cedric, Krum, and Fleur had lined up. I made to follow her when someone grabbed my arm.

"Put that in your mouth," Professor Moody growled, pointing his chin at the gillyweed. I nodded and did as told. It was as slimy as it seemed. I started coughing. I couldn't manage to swallow. _I was choking._

"-You may begin at the start of the cannon," Dumbledore finished.

The canon sounded. I heard Annabeth mutter a small prayer to someone named Posi… Poseidon? Before she followed the other three into the water. A large hand gripped my shoulder.

"Get a grip boy." Then the world turned to shades of green.

A burning sensation filled my chest, my head, the sides of my neck; the lack of oxygen quickly reaching my brain. Suddenly it cleared. My head stopped spinning…. And I could breathe.

I looked down and almost had a heart attack. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet - they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either. I struck out once more, and marveled at how far and fast my flipper-like feet propelled me through the water, and I also noticed how clearly I could see, and how I no longer seemed to need to blink. Soon, I had swum so far into the lake that I could no longer see the bottom. I flipped over and dived into its depths.

It was silent as I swam over the foggy and dark landscape of the lake. I couldn't see that far ahead of me. New images and scenes appeared as I floated past. I swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake

A flash of blonde and orange caught the corner of my eye. Annabeth was just ahead of me, swimming towards the lake's bottom. Toward the ruins of something… _**since when did the lake have ruins?**_ I shook my head and kicked, propelling myself forward, catching up the Delphi champion.

I tapped her shoulder when I got close enough. She whipped around; a flash of bronze blinded me momentarily. She raised a finger to her lips, hushing me and tapped her ear.

 _Listen_ , she mouthed and pointed towards the largest ruin.

I cocked my head. Straining my ears, I managed to catch snippets of an eerie melody:

" _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _Your time's half gone, so tarry not_

 _Lest what you seek stays here to rot..."_

Annabeth unsheathed a dagger from a sheath at her waist, hidden beneath her t-shirt. My eyes widened. She only motioned with the blade towards the bottom and started off with long even strokes.

Cedric had taken Cho, and Krum had taken Hermione. Annabeth and I both stayed at the bottom waiting. _**Where was Fleur?!**_

Minutes, hours later, Annabeth tapped my shoulder and pointed towards the surface. I nodded.

 _Distract them,_ I mouthed.

I snatched up the stone Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Ron and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Annabeth brandished her dagger. The merpeople shrunk away from the glowing bronze. I pulled out my wand.

"Get out of the way!" Annabeth yelled… or tried too.

Only bubbles flew out of her mouth, but Ihe had a distinct impression that the mermen had understood the blonde because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon the wand and the knife, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of us, but I could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

"You've got until three!" Annabeth shouted a second attempt to distract them; a great stream of bubbles burst from her lips. I admired her courage and held up three fingers to make sure they got the message.

"One..." I lowered one finger. Nothing.

"Two…" I lowered another finger, meeting the merpeople's eyes.

They scattered. I darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last, she was free. I seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Ron's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. Annabeth followed, holding onto a raven-haired boy. Percy Jackson.

It was very slow work. I couldn't use my hands to propel myself forward; I kicked furiously, but Ron and Fleur's sister were like potato-filled sacks dragging me back down...Taking deep breaths, I fixed my eyes skyward, even though I knew that we were still very deep, the water above was so dark...

It seemed like years later, but the dark lake water around me began to lighten considerably. I followed Annabeth as she made her way to the surface of the water. Light green weeds grew around, shooting up almost to the lake's surface; I ahead, trying to discern shapes through the gloom...and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of my ankle.

I twisted and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around my leg, its pointed fangs bared – I fumbled for his wand. By the time I grasped it; two more grindylows had risen out of the weed and had grabbed both of my legs, attempting to drag me down back into the lake. It was becoming harder to breathe. With a final burst of energy I let go of Ron and Fleur's sister, pushing them towards the surface- at least they would make it out.

Starbursts of pain exploded on either side of my neck. The water was definitely thinning. More grindylows appeared out of the weeds. They grabbed hold of my arms and legs. My wand went spinning out of my hand, into the dark depths of the lake.

The grindylows pulled me down. I kicked and thrashed- anything to free myself from the creature's grip. What had Professor Lupin taught us about them?

I blanked. A sudden movement of the weeds to my right had the grindylows relinquishing their grip on me….. And fleeing. I turned towards the sound and saw a glowing pair of red eyes glaring back at me.

Those eyes, the colors of burning embers, were the last things I saw before a wave of blackness swept over me, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

 **Alright you guys, that was chapter 9. I know it was short, but I needed it to end there so I can start chapter 10 with a bang!**

 **As always, please review. We're so close to 100! When we hit 100, I'll do a double update ok? Sound fair?**

 **Ttyl**

 **Liz**


End file.
